Wenn man nicht mehr voneinander loskommt
by Slytherins Descendants
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Harry und Draco sich den ganzen Tag auf die Nerven gehen! SLASH HPDM Update Chap. 5
1. Der Fluch

**Wenn man nicht mehr voneinander loskommt  
**  
Erst einmal, wir sind ein Schreiberduo und deshalb kann das ganz hin und wieder länger dauern, da wir uns über Inhalt usw. streiten werden. g  
  
Außerdem danken wir unserer Beta-Leserin der Lisa! Danke, dicken Schmatz für dich!  
  
Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts, alles gehört J.K. Rowling und WB. Die Geschichte entspringt aber vollkommen unserer kranken Fantasie.  
  
Warnung: SLASH, Lemon in späteren Kapiteln  
  
Die Story spielt im 7. Schuljahr von Ron, Hermine und Harry. Die Quidditchteamkaptains wurden einfach von uns bestimmt.

* * *

**Der Fluch**  
  
Eines Abends im Schloss Hogwarts ...  
  
Cho Chang und Hannah Abbott, die Teamkaptains der Quidditchmannschaften von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, trafen sich um einen Plan auszuklügeln.  
  
„Hi Cho. Du wolltest dich mit mir treffen?"  
  
„Ja Hannah, das wollte ich. Gehen dir dieser eingebildete Potter und der hinterhältige Malfoy nicht auch auf den Geist? Schon seit Jahren haben wir den Quidditch-Pokal nicht mehr gewonnen!"  
  
„Da hast du vollkommen Recht, aber was willst du dagegen machen?"  
  
„Wir müssen sie ‚verhindern'!"  
  
„Und wie?"  
  
„Ich habe einen ‚netten' Fluch in einem Buch aus der ‚Verbotenen Abteilung' gefunden. Die Beiden werden nicht mehr voneinander loskommen!"  
  
Beide Mädchen begannen hinterhältig zu lachen.  
  
Cho erklärt Hannah die Auswirkungen des Fluches. Diese war anfangs geschockt, doch dann total begeistert von ihm.  
  
„Hannah und jetzt sprich mir nach: ‚Cluelos Malfoy e Potter'. Er tritt dann in ein paar Stunden in Kraft."  
  
Gemeinsam sprachen sie den Fluch über die beiden Konkurrenten aus.  
  
Während des Abendessens in der Großen Halle ...  
  
„Harry, dieses Jahr sind deine Noten mehr als schlecht. Du willst doch immer noch Auror werden, oder?"  
  
Genervt drehte er sich von Hermine weg und begann mit Ron über Quidditch zu reden. Während dieses Gesprächs zog es den Schwarzhaarigen plötzlich von seinem Stuhl und obwohl er sich nicht bewegte zog es seine Füße über den steinigen Boden der Halle. Genauso erging es Malfoy, der gerade von Parvati Patil belästigt wurde.  
  
Genau vor dem Lehrerpult zog es die Beiden aufeinander zu und sie prallten mit ihren Hinterteilen aneinander.  
  
„Potter, was soll dein Arsch an meinem? Was soll das ganze eigentlich?"  
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen, Frettchen? Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen."  
  
Sie zogen die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich, besonders die der Lehrer. Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus und selbst Dumbledore konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Rücken an Rücken beobachteten sie, was in ihrer Umgebung vor sich ging. Schließlich wollten sie sich wieder an ihre Tische begeben, doch sie konnten sich nicht voneinander wegbewegen. Daraufhin wollte Draco die Halle verlassen und zog den immer noch dort stehenden Harry mit sich.  
  
„Wieso hast du mich raus gezogen?"  
  
„Das war so peinlich!"  
  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht", meinte Harry sarkastisch.  
  
„Bist du schwul, oder was?"  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Frettchen."  
  
„Ich kann reden wann ich will. Wenns dir nicht passt, verpiss dich doch!"  
  
Harry hob seine Hand und ballte sie zu einer Faust.  
  
„Huh, ich hab echt Angst. Wenn du mich schlägst, dann verpass ich dir auch eine. Bei dir kommst auf ein paar Narben mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an!"  
  
Harry gab Draco einen Kinnhaken. Noch bevor Draco Harry zurückschlagen konnte, kamen Ron und Hermine aus der Halle.  
  
„Lass die Finger von Harry!"  
  
Ron hielt Draco zurück und Hermine Harry.  
  
„Pfoten weg, Wiesel! Meinen Goldkörper darfst du nicht anfassen."  
  
„Was war das eigentlich vorher in der Halle?"  
  
Harry und Draco wie aus einem Munde:  
  
„Das geht euch nichts an!"  
  
Die Beiden sahen sich überrascht an und ließen schließlich Ron und Hermine alleine stehen. Stumm liefen sie nebeneinander her, bis Harry das Wort ergriff.  
  
„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
  
„Ich geh' jetzt zur Bibliothek, was du machst, ist mir egal."  
  
„Genau das wollte ich auch tun!"  
  
Die Beiden gingen weiter schweigend zur Schulbibliothek. Sie durchsuchten alle Bücher, die sie über Flüche finden konnten, doch sie fanden nichts über ihr ‚Problem'.


	2. Erste Unstimmigkeiten

Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts, alles gehört J.K. Rowling und WB. Die Geschichte entspringt aber vollkommen unserer kranken Fantasie.  
  
Warnung: SLASH, Lemon in späteren Kapiteln  
  
Die Story spielt im 7. Schuljahr von Ron, Hermine und Harry. Die Quidditchteamkaptains wurden einfach von uns bestimmt.  
  
Kommi: Kapitel zwei, als Entschädigung für das erste Spackenkapitel :-D

* * *

**Erste Unstimmigkeiten**  
  
Harry und Draco gaben nach einer langen Suchzeit schließlich auf.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal!"Draco schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
  
Harry sah den Blonden nun an. „Glaubst du mir gefällt es etwa ständig in deiner Nähe sein zu müssen?"  
  
Jetzt setze Draco sein überlegenes Grinsen wieder auf. „Natürlich gefällts dir, wer wäre denn nicht gern mit dem Teamkaptain von Slytherin rund um die Uhr zusammen?"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige setzte nun einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Hör auf mit deinen dummen Scherzen, ich will jetzt endlich herausbekommen wer oder was dafür verantwortlich ist dass wir uns nicht weiter als einen Meter voneinander entfernen können!"  
  
Aber die Jungs blieben nicht lange ungestört, denn Hermine betritt gerade die Bibliothek. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und musterte sie nun durchdringend. „Mir ist schon klar dass ihr euch in eurer Haut jetzt nicht wohl fühlt, aber wenn ihr nicht mit mir reden wollt, dann helfe ich euch eben nicht!"  
  
Harry regte Hermines überhebliches Getue nun schon seit einiger Zeit auf, aber so extrem wie es in diesem Moment nun war glaubte er gleich zu zerplatzen. Aber er hielt sich zurück, denn die beiden waren wirklich auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Draco war zwar auch ein guter Schüler, aber an Hermine kam er einfach nicht heran.  
  
Plötzlich brach der blonde Slytherin die Stille. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein Schlammblut? Glaubst du nur weil du besser in der Schule bist als wir kannst du dir als etwas Besseres vorkommen? Wir schaffen das auch prima ohne dich!"  
  
Hermine sah Malfoy nur aufgebracht an und stand auf um den Raum schnell wieder zu verlassen. Obwohl Harry genau das gedacht hat, was Draco laut ausgesprochen hat, hielt er Hermine vom gehen zurück, denn sie war schließlich seine beste Freundin.  
  
„Warte Hermine!"  
  
Harry warf nun Draco einen vielsagenden Gesichtsausdruck zu, der ihn auffordern sollte sich bei Hermine zu entschuldigen. Der Blonde drehte sich nur eingeschnappt um und ließ die beiden allein miteinander reden, er wäre zwar liebend gern wieder zurück zu den anderen Slytherins, aber er und Harry hatten ja dieses beschissene Problem ...  
  
„Ja?"Das braunhaarige Mädchen drehte sich wieder zu Harry um.  
  
„Draco gibt es zwar nur ungern zu."Harry warf einen Blick auf den Blonden der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß. „Aber wir brauchen wirklich deine Hilfe mit dieser Sache!"  
  
Erfreut setzt sich Hermine wieder an den Tisch dazu. „Ok, wenn ihr beiden mir bitte schildern könntet was genau passiert ist?"  
  
Malfoy machte noch immer keine Anstalten sich umzudrehen um sich an der Konversation zu beteiligen. Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und wandte sich an Hermine.  
  
„Also Herm, du hast doch gesehen was in der Großen Halle passiert ist, oder?"Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
„Ja, wie könnte ich das übersehen haben."Sie musste sich wirklich zurückhalten nicht laut loszuprusten.  
  
„Mehr als das können wir dir auch nicht sagen, weder wer das war oder was das für ein Fluch ist"  
  
„Aha, so ist das ..."  
  
Hermine wusste also auch nicht weiter.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
Der Angesprochne horchte auf.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Ich versuche was in der Bibliothek herauszufinden, sie ist ja praktisch mein zweites Zuhause. Du und dein ‚Anhängsel'"Sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Draco. „Ihr könnt euch derweilen anderweitig beschäftigen, ich brauch nämlich Ruhe zum Arbeiten und Nachdenken. Und wenn Malfoy da ist wird das wohl nichts, denn mehr als diese paar Minuten hält er es bestimmt nicht mehr schweigend aus."  
  
Malfoy wollte gerade zum protestieren anfangen, als Harry ihn einen ermahnenden Blick zu warf. Der Blonde verstand dass Harry ihm klarmachen wollte, dass Hermine doch eine große Hilfe war und dass er sich nicht noch mehr aufführen sollte.  
  
Nun marschierten die zwei Rivalen brav nacheinander, aber nicht mehr als einen Meter auseinander aus der Bibliothek und ließen das ‚Superhirn' in Ruhe. So gingen sie eine Weile durch das Schloss bis Malfoy so plötzlich stehen blieb, dass es Harry, der vor ihm ging, auf den Hintern ließ.  
  
„Was soll dass nun wieder Frettchen?"  
  
„Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?"  
  
„Na in den Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
„Vergiss es Potter, ich geh nicht zu euch Griffindors in den Gemeinschaftsraum! Wenn dann gehst du mit mir nach Slytherin!"  
  
Ehe der Schwarzhaarige antworten konnte hatte ihn der Blonde schon an der Schulter gepackt und versucht ihn eine Treppe mit hinunter zu schleifen.  
  
„Pfoten weg!"Harry schrie ihn geradezu an und entriss seine Schulter aus Dracos Griff.  
  
Nun starrten sich die beiden Dickschädel wütend an, man konnte geradezu die Funken zwischen ihnen sprühen sehen. Denn keiner der beiden würde jemals nachgeben.  
  
„Ok, lass uns einen Kompromiss machen!"Begann nun der Schwarzhaarige nach schier unendlichen Minuten.  
  
Draco blickte ihn neugierig an.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht dass wir dieses Problemchen so schnell in den Griff kriegen wie wir das gerne hätten, also müssen wir uns halt abwechseln mit den Gemeinschaftsräumen."  
  
Dracos sonst so kalter Blick wandelte sich in einen überlegenen, fast triumphierenden um und er setze schon an in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Slytherins weiterzugehen.  
  
„So einfach geht das nicht!"  
  
Malfoy blieb abrupt stehen und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen nur verwundert an.  
  
„Wer hat denn gesagt dass wir bei dir beginnen, wir könnten doch genauso gut bei mir anfangen!"  
  
„Gut, dann knobeln wir das eben aus!"  
  
Nun warfen sie sich mehr als feindselige Blicke zu und begannen mit der ersten von drei runden ‚Schere, Stein, Papier'. Glücklicherweise konnte Harry das Spiel für sich entscheiden, denn er hatte keine Lust den restlichen Tag bei den Schlangen zu verbringen. Tja, so musste Malfoy in den sauren Apfel beißen.  
  
Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen deutete der Schwarzhaarige nun Draco an ihm zu folgen. Wiederwillig trottete der Blonde Harry nun nach. Was die anderen Griffindors wohl sagen wenn Draco Malfoy, ihr ärgster Rivale nun auf einmal im Zimmer stand?  
  
Als die beiden um die nächste Kurve zum Harrys Gemeinschaftsraum bogen, erschienen plötzlich zwei Mädchen hinter einer anderen Weggabelung und sahen den Draco und Harry vergnügt nach.  
  
Nun schlugen die beiden Girls erfreut bei der anderen ein.  
  
„Strike, Cho!"  
  
„Wir habens geschafft Hannah!" Für die beiden lief alles nach Plan, glücklich verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und hatte wunderschöne Träume, dass der Quidditch Pokal nun endlich in ihren Händen und nicht mehr in denen von Griffindor, bzw. Slytherin ist.

* * *

Puh, das wäre geschafft Hoffe dieses Kapitel ist ein bisschen interessanter als das erste, aber ich hoffe doch stark dass die anderen noch besser sind, wir versuchen uns nämlich zu steigern!  
  
Danke fürs lesen und bitte, bitte lasst doch nen Kommi da, das würde unser Selbstwertgefühl enorm aufbessern =) denn wenn wir keine Reviews kriegen, dann brauchen wir eigentlich auch gar nicht weiterschreiben, also lasst uns es wissen wie ihr es gefunden habt, egal ob Lob oder Kritik, wir nehmen alles (  
  
Bis ins nächste Kapitel ?


	3. Hilfe

Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts, alles gehört J.K. Rowling und WB. Die Geschichte entspringt aber vollkommen unserer kranken Fantasie.

Warnung: SLASH, Lemon in späteren Kapiteln

Die Story spielt im 7. Schuljahr von Ron, Hermine und Harry. Die Quidditchteamkaptains wurden einfach von uns bestimmt.

Sorry für das späte Update. Aber in letzter Zeit waren wir einfach faul ... Aber jetzt geht's weiter und wir werden versuchen euch nicht wieder so lang warten zu lassen, versprochen!

Und mal wieder herzlichen Danke an Lisa unsere Beta! Knuddel

Vielen Dank für die Kommentare, wir waren sehr überrascht so viele zu bekommen!

**xerperus: **Vielen Dank für deinen Review, wir werden ihn in Ehren halten, denn er war unser erster!

**pluesch86: **Schön dass du unsere Fic gelesen hast und dass du gespannt bist wies weiter geht, wir hoffen es gefällt dir.

**Mafia: **Danke für deinen Tipp. Wir hoffen dass wir mit der Zeit besser werden. Du findest das Pairing Harry/Draco abgenutzt? Die armen Schnuffis lol Ron/Draco hört sich aber wirklich interessant an ... aber wir versuchen erst mal die Story hier fertig zu bekommen und dann sehen wir mal weiter =)

**Lina: **Gesagt, getan! Wir hoffen dieser Teil gefällt dir auch!

**gugi28: **Wir haben uns schon ein paar schöne Sachen zurecht gelegt was sie zusammen machen müssen ... hehe Hat zwar etwas länger gedauert, bis dieses Kapitel on war aber wir hoffen es gefällt dir!

**Susi: **Jetzt geht's weiter lol Dir auch vielen Dank für den Kommi!

**Adelaide: **Wir freuen uns dass es dir gefällt! Ja da entstehen echt noch ein paar witzige Situationen ...

**blub:** Schön das du es lustig und cool findest. Hoffen du kannst dich auch weiterhin so amüsieren!

**vampiry:** Schön das du schon so weit in die Zukunft siehst! Ob dass dann auch so kommt ist die andere Frage ... Lass dich überraschen!

**Stinktier:** Ja was spannendes kommt später ... wir müssen jetzt erst mal drauf hin arbeiten lol Wir hoffen dass es dir auch weiterhin gefällt! Und schön dass dir dass Pairing gefällt! Hoffen dass die das Kapi gefallen hat!

**Ri:** Hier der neue Teil, hoffen er gefällt!

Also spart auch weiter nicht mit Kritik und Lob, das gibt uns wahnsinnigen Ansporn! Und wenn wir mal wieder sooo lange nicht updaten dürft ihr euch ruhig beschweren, das brauchen wir eben lol Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel, hoffentlich!

* * *

Als Harry und Draco gerade den 6. Stock durchquerten, um in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, flog der Phönix Fawkes durch eines der offenen Fenster genau auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

„Hey Fawkes, was machst denn du hier?"

Der Phönix streckte ihm eines seiner Beine entgegen, an dem ein Brief mit dem Siegel von Hogwarts befestigt war. Der Blonde riss den Brief an sich und öffnete ihn.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy,_

_bitte kommen sie umgehend in mein Büro._

_Albus Dumbeldore_

_Schulleiter_

__

Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, ging Draco entschlossen los, um möglichst schnell in das Büro Dumbledores zu kommen. Auf Grund dessen zog es Harry, der sich gerade von Fawkes verabschiedete, wieder einmal hinter dem Blonden her.

Als sie an der Tür zum Büro von Dumbledore ankamen, öffnete sich diese wie von Geisterhand.

„Nicht so schüchtern meine Herren, treten sie ein."

Die beiden Jungen gingen unverzüglich an den Schreibtisch und setzten sich in die davor stehenden Sessel.

Der Schulleiter musterte die beiden Jungen aufmerksam. Harry und Draco blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was wollen sie eigentlich?", platze es aus dem Blonden heraus.

„Ach ja."Dumbledore flitze ein kurzes Lächeln über die Lippen, fing aber dann gleich an zu erzählen. „Ich habe von ihrem ‚kleinen Problem' Wind bekommen, deswegen hab ich sie beide hier her bestellt.

Während Draco den alten Zauberer nur misstrauisch ansah entwich Harry ein „Woher ...?"

„Unwichtige Details", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Also, ich hab mich über den Fluch der auf ihnen liegt erkundigt, und herausgefunden wie man ihn brechen kann."

„Wie?", fragten beide Jungen wie aus einem Munde.

„Das könnte etwas schwierig für sie werden ...", sagte Dumbledore geheimnisvoll.

Nun hatten die zwei Erzfeinde beide einen flehenden Blick aufgesetzt und blickten ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll an.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Sie müssen jeweils dem anderen sagen dass sie ihn respektieren und schätzen ..."

Draco unterbrach ihn. „Wenns nur das ist", meinte der Blonde lässig. Er sah Harry nun fest in die Augen und begann zu sprechen. „Potter, ich respektiere dich und ich schätze es sehr dass es dich gibt."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn ungläubig an. Was Malfoy gerade gesagt hatte verwirrte ihn wirklich sehr da er eine sehr glaubhafte, ernste Tonwahl getroffen hatte.

„Verdammt noch mal, starr mich nicht so an! Sag stattdessen mal dass du mich respektierst!"Draco sah ihn genervt und erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, natürlich", entgegnete Harry. „Ich respektiere dich auch und schätze dich."Der Schwarzhaarige hatte es ziemlich knapp gemacht und überlegte ob er auch so einen glaubhaften Tonfall wie Draco getroffen hatte.

Dann standen die beiden Jungs synchron auf und nickten sich kurz zu, dann entfernten sie sich voneinander, indem sie vorsichtig ein Paar kleine Tapser nach hinten machten. Als es nicht mehr weiterging und es sich wieder anfühlte als ob ein Gummiseil zwischen ihnen gespannt war, warfen sie Dumbledore verärgerten Blick zu.

Er sah dass die Beiden eine Antwort verlangten, konnte sich aber ein kurzes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „So einfach ist es natürlich nicht", sagte er und winkte kurz mit der Hand um sie wieder aufzufordern sich zu setzen.

Sie setzten sich erneut in den Sessel und warteten gespannt auf das was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte.

* * *

Ach sind wir böse, einfach so aufzuhören, euch einfach im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen! Wir schreiben aber nur weiter wenn wir ein paar Reviews bekommen! Ja ich weiß, dass ist Erpressung, aber trotzdem!


	4. Bettgeflüster

Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts, alles gehört J.K. Rowling und WB. Die Geschichte entspringt aber vollkommen unserer kranken Fantasie.

Warnung: SLASH, Lemon in späteren Kapiteln

Die Story spielt im 7. Schuljahr von Ron, Hermine und Harry. Die Quidditchteamkaptains wurden einfach von uns bestimmt.

A/n: So und hier der 4. Teil =)

* * *

„Naja, wie soll ich es ihnen am schonensten beibringen?", sagte Dumbledore und striff sich durch den Bart.

„Sagen sie schon", drängelten der Gryffindor und der Slytherin.

„Also wenn sie das sagen müssen sie es ernst meinen ..."

Den Beiden entglitten entgeistert die Gesichtszüge.

„Ernst meinen, ernst meinen ...", es echote in Dracos Kopf wieder. „Verdammt Potter, ich glaub wir werden bis an unser Lebensende zusammen hängen!"

„Das glaub ich auch", sagte Harry völlig verstört. Bei den Gedanken ewig an Draco Malfoy geflucht zu sein zog sich sein Magen zusammen. Es konnte gar nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.

„Na, na meine Herren. Lassen sie den Kopf doch nicht so hängen!", meinte Dumbledore optimistisch. „Wenn sie erst mal eine Zeit lang zusammen sind werden sie sich schon irgendwann verstehen, sie werden schon sehen."

Draco sah den alten Zauberer nur ungläubig an, während Harry es mit einem „Bestimmt haben sie recht", abtat.

Draco fasste sich an die Stirn. „Ich habe fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und ich bin müde", fing der Blonde an. „Ich würde gern zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."

„Ja, aber heute sind wir bei uns."Harry sah Malfoy mit einem überlegenen Grinsen an.

„Jaja", meinte Draco abwertend als ihm wieder die Abmachung einfiel.

Dann standen Beide synchron auf. „Gute Nacht, Professor", sagten beide artig wie es sich gehörte und verließen dann Dumbledores Büro. Dieser schmunzelte nur.

Also sie wieder auf den normalen Gängen waren, liefen beide in eine andere Richtung als der Andere, worauf sie beide wieder mit den Rücken zusammenknallten.

„Au Narbengesicht, was soll das?", fuhr Malfoy den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Genau dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. In den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum geht es in die andere Richtung."

„Entschuldigung, aber hast du schon mal dran gedacht dass ich heute bei dir schlafen muss? Also brauch ich meinen Pyjama und mein Zahnputzzeug oder?"

Harry fiel innerlich nun alles zusammen. Daran hatte er ja noch gar nicht gedacht. Er musste sich mit Malfoy EIN Bett teilen. Na das konnte ja ne spaßige Nacht werden ...

„Hey Potter", sagte er mit einer leicht genervten Stimme und winkte mit der Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum. „Können wir jetzt endlich gehen oder willst du vielleicht bis morgen Früh hier stehen?"

„Ja, gehen wir", sagte Harry gedankenverloren weil Draco ihn gerade aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte.

Na marschierten sie los zum Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins. Draco führte Harry bis runter in den Keller.

Dann standen sie vor einem Gemälde. Draco musterte Harry kritisch.

„Was denn?", fragte der Gryffindor.

„Ich kann das Passwort doch nicht einfach sagen wenn du daneben stehst, oder?"Der Blonde dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Obwohl, es dürfte eigentlich in Ordnung gehen, da wir ja zusammengeflucht sind."

Harry nickte nur.

„Zitronenfalterscheiße", murmelte der Slytherin und das Gemälde schwang zur Seite.

Da es nun schon sehr spät war, saßen nur noch vereinzelt ein Paar Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum auf den grünen Sesseln. Draco ging einfach voran ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und Harry dackelte ihm willig hinterher.

„Malfoy warte einen Moment!", rief Blaise Zabini und noch ein paar andere Slytherins sahen gespannt zu Draco und Harry. „Was willst du mit Potter hier?"

„Ich hole ein paar Dinge, denn ich werde heute bei Potter übernachten.", sagte der Blonde wahrheitsgemäß.

„Du willst bei Narbenface übernachten?", sagte Zabini und lachte spöttisch. „Ist ja süß!"Die anderen Slytherins brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Dann stürmte Draco auf Zabini zu, Harry hatte Mühe ihm nachzukommen, dann zog er blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, den er Blaise direkt zwischen die Augen hielt. „Noch ein Wort und ich hetz dir einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals", warnte ihn der Blonde. „Ich finde das nämlich überhaupt nicht lustig, stell dir mal vor ich fluche dich mit Pansy zusammen, ist dir dann noch immer zum spaßen zumute, hä?"

Blaise schluckte. „Du und Potter seid aneinander geflucht? Das wusste ich nicht ...", gab er kleinlaut bei.

Draco steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück in seinen Umhang. Dann blickte er noch mal in die Runde. „Ihr habt es doch jetzt alle verstanden oder? Wieso glotzt ihr dann noch immer so dumm?"

Wie zu Befehl wandten alle ihre Blicke von Draco und Harry ab und vertieften sich wieder zurück in irgendwelche Bücher oder Gespräche.

Dann drehte sich der Blonde kurz zu dem Gryffindor um und deutete ihm an, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen eine Steintreppe hinauf in die Jungenschlafsäale. Draco ging schnurstracks zu dem ersten Bett links, kramte ein bisschen in seinen Schrank herum und fand auch sogleich die gewünschten Objekte.

Mit Pyjama, Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta ausgerüstet schritt er wieder in den Gemeinschaftraum hinunter und Harry ging ihm natürlich artig hinterher. Niemand wagte es auch nur zu den Beiden hinzusehen. Dann verließen sie die Slytherins und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Gryffindors.

Nun ging Harry wieder voraus. Den ganzen Weg bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum redeten die Beiden kein Wort miteinander. Der Schwarzhaarige machte abrupt halt als sie das Gemälde der fetten Dame erreicht hatten.

„Ah, hier ist also euer Gemeinschaftsraum", meinte Draco interessiert.

„Ja, das ist er", gab Harry etwas gelangweilt zurück. „Die Gryffindors werden sich bestimmt freuen dich zu sehen", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Ich freu mich auch ungemein", meinte der Blonde mit verstellter, zuckersüßer Stimme.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann murmelte er „Butterbierabfüllanlage" und das Portrait schwang beiseite.

Der Schwarzhaarige betrat den Saal mit Draco im Schlepptau und versuchte ohne dass es irgendwer registrierte den Jungenschlafsaal zu erreichen.

„Harry, Draco!", rief Hermine, die mit Ron und ein paar Anderen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Sie winkte die beiden zu sich her. Die beiden schlenderten gemächlich zu ihr hinüber.

„Herm, bitte sag dass du was anderes herausgefunden hast als Dumbledore ...", sagte Harry.

Hermine erzählte den beiden das, was ihnen Dumbledore auch schon erzählt hatte, dass sie sich gegenseitig respektieren und achten müssen, es aber ernst meinen müssen.

„Das ist echt hart für euch Jungs ...", meinte Hermine mitleidig.

Dann schaltete sich auf einmal Ron in das Gespräch ein. „Über was zur Hölle redet ihr da eigentlich? Ich hör nur immer Fluch brechen, und hin und her! Was für ein Fluch bitte? Und was will das Frettchen hier?", sprudelte es geradezu aus Ron heraus.

Harry erklärte dem Rothaarigen geduldig die Geschichte.

„Mein Mitleid Harry", sagte Ron als der Schwarzhaarige mit dem erzählen fertig war und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Danke Wiesel, ich hab dich auch lieb", meinte Draco nur abfällig. „Und jetzt komm endlich Potter!"Der Blonde zog Harry mit nach oben.

„Malfoy du nervst", meinte der Gryffindor gereizt.

„Und wenn schon, ich brauch eben meinen Schönheitsschlaf", sagte Draco.

Harry ging an sein Bett und holte seinen Schlafanzug.

Beide sahen sich mit tödlichen Blicken an. „Wehe du drehst dich um", sagte der Schwarzhaarige. „Gleiches gilt für dich", erwiderte Draco.

Dann drehten sich beide mit den Rücken zueinander. Sie zogen sich aus und versuchten dabei krampfhaft nicht an den Anderen zu stoßen. Danach schlüpften sie beide in ihren Satin-Pyjama. Harry Hatte natürlich einen rot-goldenen mit Gryffindorwappen auf der Brust und Draco hatte einen grün-weißen mit Slytherinwappen.

„Fertig?", fragte Draco.

„Ja, du auch?

„Jepp."

Sie drehten sich wieder zueinander um. Es war für beide irgendwie eine komische Situation den Rivalen im Schlafanzug zu sehen. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, dass er nicht loslachte.

Der Blonde grinste und sagte: „Steht dir."

Dann gingen die beiden Zähneputzen, auch das war wieder eine komische Situation aber sie meisterten sie. Als sie fertig waren gingen sie wieder in den Schlafsaal und setzten sich auf Harrys Bett.

„Also Potter", begann Draco ruhig und sachlich. „Ich bin wirklich müde und möchte einfach nur schlafen ok? Mir gefällt es genauso wenig wie dir, zusammen im selben Bett zu schlafen, aber lass uns bitte nicht jetzt darüber streiten. Legen wir uns einfach hin und schlafen?"

„Ja, gern", meinte der Gryffindor.

Beide lagen friedlich, Rücken an Rücken, nebeneinander im Bett, wieder sorgfältig darauf achtend den anderen nicht zu berühren. Schon bald besiegte sie die Müdigkeit und sie schliefen ein.

* * *

A/n: Puh fertig, dieses Kapi ist aber lang geworden stolz sind! Wir hoffen es gefällt euch!

Und vielen Dank für die Kommis zutränengerührtsind wirklich nett von euch, einfach zu gütig!


	5. AutorenNews

Hallo an alle, die unsere immer lesen!

Tut uns wirklich sehr leid, dass es mit der Story einfach nicht weitergeht!

Wir haben aber eine gute Entschuldigung! Wir beiden sind seid ungefähr 4 Wochen auf einer neuen Schule und müssen dort Praktikumsblöcke absolvieren, in so einem stecken wir gerade, deshalb, sehen wir uns kaum, haben auch fast keine Zeit überhaupt an so etwas wie Fanfics zu denken!

Der zweite Punkt wäre, dass bei meiner Mitschreiberin der Computer schon seit ein paar Tagen spinnt, wir denken er hat einen Virus! Also kann sie nicht weiterschreiben! Und allein möcht ich das nicht tun!

Nochmal ganz furchtbar: **SORRY!!!!!**

bis hoffentlich bald, wenn das neue Kapitel on geht!

SlytherinsDescendants


	6. Nächtliche Überraschungen

Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts, alles gehört J.K. Rowling und WB. Die Geschichte entspringt aber vollkommen unserer kranken Fantasie.

Warnung: SLASH, Lemon in späteren Kapiteln

Die Story spielt im 7. Schuljahr von Ron, Hermine und Harry.

Kommi: Also jetzt endlich nach ich weiß nicht wie lange dass jetzt schon her ist, ein neues Kapitel! Also über ein so paar würden wir uns auch noch freuen! bittebitte! Danke an alle die bis jetzt reviewt haben! ;-)

* * *

Nächtliche Überraschungen

Ruhig schliefen die beiden nebeneinander, aber das konnte ja nicht von Dauer sein. Unruhig wälzte sich Draco hin

und her. Als er schließlich die Augen aufriss und schwer atmete. Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Körper neben ihm, was dieser mit einem leisen murren wahrnahm.

Der Blonde Griff nach dem Zauberstab auf seinem Nachtisch um einen Anti-Lärm Zauber über das Bett zu verhängen, denn er wollte mit seinem Bettnachbarn ungestört reden und die anderen Schlafenden nicht wecken.

Gesagt, bzw. in diesem Fall gesagt, getan! Als er den Zauberspruch fertig gesprochen hatte, tippte er wieder den Körper neben ihm an. Dieser seufzte nur wieder leicht.

„Man Blaise, ich hatte gerade voll den Albtraum!"

/Blaise? Den kenn ich doch ... Blaise Zabini, aber was ist mit ihm?/ „Hmmm .....?"

„Ich hab geträumt, dass ich mit Potter zusammengeflucht bin! Und dass ich sogar mit ihm in dem Selben Bett schlafen musste!"

/Was labert der eigentlich? Man ich bin so müde .../ Harry lag mit dem Rücken zu Draco und bekam eigentlich gar nicht so recht mit, was dieser da eigentlich redete und eigentlich war es ihm auch scheißegal, denn es war mitten in der Nacht! „Mhm ...."

„Ja, aber zum Glück bist du ja da Schatz!"Mit diesen Worten kuschelte sich Draco an den Schwarzhaarigen.

/SCHATZ? Und ... und ... er ... er umarmt mich?/ Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Langsam realisierte er die Situation und erschrak sich so sehr darüber dass er aus dem Bett fiel ... und Draco natürlich gleich mit.

Harry schrie spitz, als Draco auf ihn drauf fiel. „Wah! geh runter von mir du Schwuli!"

Langsam realisierte der Blonde, dass er wirklich mit Harry zusammengeflucht war, und dass nicht nur geträumt hatte. Und noch dazu hatte er ihm mehr oder weniger freiwillig verraten dass er mit Zabini zusammen war, also auf Männer stand!

Draco hielt Harry den Mund zu, musst ja nicht gleich ganz Hogwarts wissen, dass er schwul war. Dann beförderte er Harry und sich wieder ins Bett und sah ihn entschuldigend, also ganz dracounmäßig an. „Harry es ist nicht so wie du denkst!"

„Ach ja? Wie ist es dann? Redet ihr euch in Slytherin etwa alle mit Schatz an?"Harry war immer noch sehr aufgebracht und schrie ihn ein bisschen an.

„Du Idiot!"Nun wurde Draco langsam sauer. „Bin ich eben schwul und mit Zabini zusammen! Mir egal wenn du ein Problem damit hast!"

Harry dachte jetzt eigentlich dass der Slytherin sich rausreden würde, aber dass er es so offen zugibt ein Homo zu sein überrascht ihn. „Nein ich hab kein Problem damit ..."/Wie sich dass jetzt anhört, hoffentlich denkt er jetzt nichts falsches ..../ „Ich hab mich nur so erschrocken, also dich zu mir hergekuschelt hast ..." Harry kam sich nun ein bisschen blöd vor und wurde leicht rot. Aber zum Glück war es ja dunkel, so dass Draco es nicht sehen konnte.

Draco musterte ihn eine Weile. „Tut mir leid, ich bin es eben einfach gewohnt mit Blaise in einem Bett zu schlafen, und es ist so dunkel und auch mitten in der Nacht ... Sorry!"

„Ist schon okay, jetzt hat es sich ja geklärt, oder?"/Ich glaub ich hab mich verhört ... ein „Sorry"aus Malfoys Mund?/

„Ja ..." Draco lachte leicht, aber schaute dann gleich wieder besorgt drein. „Aber Harry ..."/Warum in alles in der Welt sag ich eigentlich Harry zu ihm? Naja, auch egal .../ „Du bist der einzig der von Blaise und mir weiß ... wir wollten das geheim halten, naja ... es brächte sicher einige Probleme mit sich, sich als Homo zu outen ... also sag bitte nichts weiter, ja?"

„Klar, bei mir ist euer Geheimnis sicher!"

Draco war erleichtert. „Danke Po ... äh, Harry!"

/Was ist bloß mit mir los? Wieso bin ich denn so nett zu ihm?/ Fragten sich sowohl Draco also auch Harry.

„Lass uns wieder weiter schlafen, oder? Schließlich ist morgen Quidditch Turnier", wandte sich Draco an den Gryffindor

/Verdammt ... wie sollen wir das eigentlich morgen mit dem Turnier machen? Wir können nur für ein Team spielen .../ Derselbe Gedanke ging beiden durch den Kopf, aber sie verwarfen ihn beide wieder, mit der Absicht, erst morgen darüber zu reden, sonst würden sie wohl diese Nacht nicht mehr zum Schlafen kommen ...

„Klar, lass uns schlafen."Harry lächelte freundlich und zugleich verschlafen den Blonden an.

Nach weniger Zeit waren dann beide wieder eingeschlafen und schliefen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle bis zum nächsten Morgen durch.


End file.
